paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vertigo Hill
Vertigo Hill is the European-esque town situated on a plateau besides a river, and the extremely dangerous and breathtaking Vertigo Mountains. The town was founded on the belief that if you truly want to live, you must take risks. Since then, daredevils, stuntmen, stunt pilots, and other acrobatic performers have taken up residence in the town. Vertigo Hill is perfect for this, being so near the Vertigo Mountains, which is a whole different world of its own. It is the hometown of Grisha and Cecilia, and the current residence of Jaune and Sheryl. Residents Welcome! ''(Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!) Locations * Vertigo Mountains The beautiful and dangerously unique Vertigo Mountains... The Mountains themselves are incredibly steep, with slopes of anywhere from 65-90 degrees. The mountains extend high into the sky, above the clouds, and are unpredictable. Rock slides, magnetic thunderstorms, spontaneous waterfalls, and countless sub-climates inhabit the mountains.... They're not named the Vertigo Mountains for nothing... The Mountains are also the grounds of the final trial for Valkyrie recruits. The Mountains are shaped like a beacon with angel wings. In the center of the beacon is Vertigo Valley. Surrounding it are four oval-like ranges of mountains called the Valley Shields, and to either side are the treacherous mountain 'Wings'. * Vertigo Valley In the center of the Vertigo Mountains is a large, lush, beauteous valley called the Vertigo Valley. It is home to animals and plants that have adapted to the harsh environments outside the safety of the valley. All abnormal weather and natural disasters cease at the valley's borders, other than occasional rainfall. The wildlife bear lightning-like markings, and radiate both static and current electricity, and can generate a magnetic field. Others have clouds surrounding their limbs, and can propel jets of air for mobility. Some of the plants have taken on these characteristics. Other than that, the Vertigo Valley is a vast, luscious paradise, and a lovely place for a picnic. * Skate Park The Skate Park is where all the extreme bikers, skateboarders, and roller-bladers practice their skills. The skate park has both an outdoor and indoor facility, and is top-of-the-line. Smooth, well-maintained, and beautiful. Some of the paths are adorned with stone patterns and plants. It's like a park and a half-pipes combined into one. * Thunderbird Park This beautiful park is where many festivals and parties are held. This is essentially the lively central of Vertigo Hill, and is where many people show off their skills in extravagant stunt performances, and death-defying acts. The park itself is decorated with lightning-like stones, Thunderbird symbols, and much more. * Fulgurite Beach Alongside the massive rushing river alongside the town is Fulgurite Beach. Parts of the beach are riddled with lightning-struck sands and other ores forming an abundance of fulgurite, both pretty to look at and very valuable. It its a popular place to hang out. * Hurricane River Rushing alongside Fulgurite Beach is the rapid Hurricane River. Swimming in the river is only permitted at certain times, as the river goes through periods of high and low activity, where the river is either calm or rushing at high speeds. Only daredevils and extreme swimmers dare to swim in the river during its fast stages. * Agros Fulgur Mortem The outback-like fields to the south of Vertigo Hill and a good walk across a green plain are home to the most lightning activity in the country. Storms are at a constant rage here, and only cease for thirty-minute intervals before raging on again. Tall formations of rocks, thick black clouds, lightning-esque trees, and sometimes magnetic blizzards rage in Agros Fulgur Mortem. Valkyrie Pilots sometimes travel here and fly through the plains for practice. There are multiple zones of activity. Green zones, where the public and tourists can visit, Yellow and Orange zones where the Valkyries and stunt pilots practice, and the red zones that will surely kill any who dare to venture in there. Red zones are strictly off-limits. Residence People TBD Canines * Grisha Grisha has lived both in Vertigo Hill and in Russia. He and Cecilia grew up in this town, and they were inseparable until Grisha moved to Russia. When he finally moved back to Vertigo Hill, he reunited with his childhood friend, and the two joined the Valkyries. They are on a team with Jaune. He meet Skye when she comes to Vertigo Hill, and has offered his aid and friendship to her, should she ever need it again. He still remains in Vertigo Hill. * Cecilia Cecilia lived in this town since birth. She practically grew up with Grisha, and was heartbroken when he moved to Russia. During Grisha's absence, she was a bit depressed, and began to meet new people almost every day, and even date some of them, both guys and girls. When Grisha moved back, Cecilia was overjoyed, and ceased her extremely flirtatious behavior, though the attitude she earned stuck. She joined the Valkyries with Grisha, and they are on a team with Jaune. She met Skye when she came to Vertigo Hill, and is always going to be a friend to Skye in Vertigo Hill. * Jaune This prestigious Poodle was originally from a rich family in France. Jaune was born into it all, but he abandoned it all with the death of his mother. He was struck by lightning several times in his life, a total of seven times. He has the scars to prove it. He joined the Valkyries as a way of defying the heavens for cursing him with these lightning scars, and for taking his mother away from him. He is the guardian and protector of his younger sister, Sheryl. Though he has feelings for Skye, and is not on the best of terms with Chase, he has remained in Vertigo Hill, and will always be there for Skye, should she ever need her friends in Vertigo Hill. He is on a team with Grisha and Cecilia. * Sheryl Sheryl is the adorable sister of Jaune. She was always so shy and introverted, since she was thrust into the spotlight and center of attention since birth. Since she is so shy, she has only opened up to two people: her mother and Jaune. After her mother's death, she always stuck with Jaune. When she saw how well he did in the Valkyries, she decided to try it too, hoping to break her introverted nature. Instead, she earned being struck by lightning, plunging Jaune into relentless depression, fearing for her survival. Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Trivia * Vertigo Hill and the Vertigo mountains were inspired by the Hallelujah Mountains in the movie Avatar. * More TBD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon town Category:Town Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion